


cosmic love

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Dreamon, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Established Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, One Shot, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Had a nightmare.." Fundy mumbled, pressing himself closer to Dream. "You were the Dreamon again.. But this time I couldn't get you back.."His voice hitched in his throat and he started to cry. "I t-thought I lost you."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 391





	cosmic love

The room was dead silent, except for the ticking of a clock on the wall. Dream was sleeping peacefully, his fiancé snuggled up to his chest.

He was woken up by Fundy shifting restlessly against him.

"Huh..?" He mumbled, still half asleep. He looked down at the fox, lightly shaking his shoulder to wake him.

Fundy flinched as he woke up, clearly startled. He glanced anxiously around before looking at Dream and letting out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Dream asked softly, running his fingers through Fundy's hair.

"Had a nightmare.." Fundy mumbled, pressing himself closer to Dream. "You were the Dreamon again.. But this time I couldn't get you back.."

His voice hitched in his throat and he started to cry. "I t-thought I lost you."

"Baby.."

Dream pulled Fundy closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and and gently rocking back and forth. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay. I.. I'm still here. You're okay... We're okay."

Fundy buried his face in Dream's chest, a small sob shaking his body.

"Shh.." Dream whispered as he moved his hand to gently rub Fundy's back. "It's okay."

"I love you.." Fundy quietly said, voice muffled. He looked up at Dream, still shaking slightly.

Dream reached down to wipe the tears from Fundy's face, and placed another gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I promise you, love, you're safe, I'm safe, nothing will happen. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> me: i am going to write a one shot SO self indulgent..


End file.
